


For Your Pleasure

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Gym Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: With the entire school gym to themselves, Isaac suggests a wild, sexy idea that worries Danny at first.Until it doesn’t.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani
Kudos: 17





	For Your Pleasure

There was nobody in the school gym except Danny and Isaac. It was a large rectangular space located near the back of the main building with plenty of options for working out. 

Two rows of weight-lifting machines and equipment ran along one side while the other part was filled with a plethora of cardio choices. 

“We can’t do this here,” Danny murmured shakily. 

“Why not?” Isaac asked while kissing up along Danny’s neck. 

Danny sighed from the tenderness of Isaac’s lips against his skin. He glanced ahead at the front entrance which was already locked up and secured. 

With both of them hidden away in a corner of the gym, Isaac kept his body pressed up against Danny. School had already ended over an hour ago and no one had passed by the gym door windows. 

“What do you say?” Isaac questioned softly. 

Danny knew this would not be the smartest decision. But the idea was far too tempting now to stop. Also, Isaac had not helped in any way with his perfect, loving mouth. 

“Ok,” Danny finally said. “We just have to be careful.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Then Isaac reached down and pulled Danny’s shirt up, quickly removing it from his body. With eager hands, Isaac roamed Danny’s muscular upper-half. He tweaked a nipple before teasingly playing Danny’s abs like a piano. 

“I think it’s your turn to lose a shirt,” Danny said with a grin. 

Giving off a handsome smile of his own, Isaac enthusiastically pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it to the side. 

Danny felt his mouth dry up from the image of Isaac’s expertly crafted upper-half. His biceps were thick with muscle, a prominent set of abs demanded attention, and his broad chest heaved up and down. 

“That’s definitely what I like to see,” Danny uttered. 

Dropping his head down, Danny sucked Isaac’s nipple while gripping his firm sides. With a low groan, Isaac breathed heavily and ran his hand along Danny’s back. 

Then the desire to remove each other of their pants became overwhelming. Working at the same time, Danny and Isaac unbuckled the other’s jeans. 

Reaching underneath the waistband of Danny’s underwear, Isaac shucked everything down all at once. 

Instantly, Danny stood naked with his pants pooled around his ankles, a sight that made Isaac’s cock jump. 

Stepping out of his jeans, Danny quickly removed Isaac’s pants as well until both young men were bare inside the gym. 

“Come on, let’s move over here,” Isaac said, cocking his head in the direction of the nearby floor mats. 

They both walked over and stood atop the blue padded mats, right in front of the wide, wall-length mirror that showed their reflections. 

It was entirely strange for Danny to see himself and Isaac buck-naked inside their school gym, but also excitingly hot. 

Then, Danny watched as Isaac went down to his knees and engulfed his cock in a quick second. 

Danny arched his neck back and then gently guided Isaac’s head along. With a warm and tight mouth, Isaac slowly sucked Danny’s long cock, moaning around his length. 

“Yeah, Isaac, suck my cock,” Danny said. 

Holding onto Danny’s muscular thighs, Isaac bobbed his head up and down. The taste of Danny’s dick made Isaac’s tongue and mouth sizzle. 

For a moment, Isaac pulled off and swirled his tongue around the pink head of Danny’s member, then consumed it all again. 

Glancing occasionally at the front door to make sure no one was looking through the glass window, Danny softly thrusted into Isaac’s mouth. 

The curly-haired teen was doing a phenomenal job of blowing him, using his tongue and mouth in unison to make sure Danny was completely pleasured. 

“You should stand up,” Danny suggested. 

With an excited smirk, Isaac hopped up onto his feet, his cock waving erratically from the motion. Then Danny went to his knees and sucked down Isaac’s member. 

Isaac sighed raggedly as Danny sucked his hard cock. He couldn’t help but arch upward slightly and cross his arms behind his head, thrusting a little into Danny’s mouth. 

“Fuck, that mouth is wicked,” Isaac said. 

“So is your cock.”

Then, after hungrily wiggling his tongue against Isaac’s balls, Danny slurped him back down, eager to get as much of Isaac’s length as he could. 

Isaac was soon fully ready to move things forward. With insistent hands, Isaac pushed Danny’s broad shoulders until the dark-haired teen lay flat on his back atop the blue mat. 

Leaving Danny alone for a second, Isaac hurried back to his jeans, produced a condom from his wallet, and returned back to his spot. 

Standing above Danny, Isaac dropped the condom with a smirk. Then he lowered himself down onto his side, slicking up a digit with spit and fingering himself open. 

Once he felt loose enough, Isaac stood up and waited for Danny to complete what he needed to do. 

After putting the condom on his cock and using a generous amount of spit for lubrication, Danny was all set. 

“I think I want to ride you backwards,” Isaac said, his voice tinged with excitement. 

Danny rapidly nodded his head in approval. 

“Fuck yes.”

Getting an idea, Danny brought his thighs up and held them flat against his abdomen, so that his calves and feet were pointing straight up. 

Then he spread his legs apart so Isaac would have enough room to fit between them. 

Turning around, Isaac stood still so Danny could enjoy the view of his strong backside. 

Then Isaac dropped down into a squatting position, his impressively big ass hovering above Danny’s groin. 

Reaching back, Isaac held Danny’s thick cock upward and gently pushed down onto it. Isaac groaned happily when the head of Danny’s cock slipped through his hole, then continued dropping little by little. 

When Isaac was seated fully, both young men sighed loudly at the same time. 

“God, Isaac, you’re so tight,” Danny praised. 

Grinning from having Danny’s awesome cock stuffed inside his hole, Isaac then carefully leaned backward and planted his hands atop the mat on either side of Danny’s body. 

Positioned as if he were about to do a crab-walk, Isaac tentatively rose up and down on Danny’s cock, getting himself used to his current stance. 

Danny reached up and held onto Isaac’s waist, loving the warmth of his skin. It was amazing to have Isaac’s muscular weight on top of him like this. 

Once Isaac felt secure in his position, he picked up the speed. Moving up and down a little more rapidly, he focused on the wonderful sensation of Danny’s thick cock filling up his hole. 

“I could ride your dick all night,” Isaac said, a little breathless. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Danny said with a soft grin. 

Isaac’s hard cock slapped his stomach repeatedly as he bounced on Danny’s member. He needed every inch available, was greedy for it. 

Danny sighed in pleasure from the tight heat around his cock and the sensation of Isaac’s skin touching him was only making things even better. 

The combination of everything was too much for Danny after a while. He would not last, not with the way Isaac rode him so passionately. 

“Fuck, Isaac, I’m gonna come,” Danny said raggedly. 

Isaac himself could feel his own release building up. Instead of attaching a hand around his cock, Isaac continued riding Danny, knowing he would be able to let go without any help. 

Suddenly, Isaac moaned heavily as his release slammed into him. His cum spurted out and coated his chest. Then Danny saw white once Isaac clenched around his cock, coming with a hard and forceful groan. 

After both of them caught their breaths, Isaac rose up and plunked down next to Danny, their muscular nude bodies brushing close together. 

“I’m glad you talked me into this,” Danny remarked. 

“How about next time I fuck you on the Lacrosse field?” Isaac asked. 

It was already a plan now.


End file.
